Clarity
by Adicktha
Summary: - "Si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿por qué eres mi claridad? "– fragmento de la canción :3 - Un ligue de una noche ¿Serán capaces de lanzar de lado todo? ¿Podrán hacerlo sin que al final terminen arrepentidos? AU. Ligero Lemon y lenguaje algo vulgar :P...[Ereri]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual. Lenguaje vulgar

"_Si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿por qué eres mi claridad?_ "– fragmento de la canción :3 - Un ligue de una noche ¿Serán capaces de lanzar de lado todo? ¿Podrán hacerlo sin que al final terminen arrepentidos?

_Songfic basado en la canción de Zeed ft. Foxes - Clarity _

* * *

**CLARITY**

_Era una noche cualquiera, nada de especial. _

Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que algo mágico sucediera esa noche, cuando…lo vi, llegando a la barra del bar. Y no es que yo sea un hombre que cree en la magia. Con veintiséis años bien puestos encima, sería un absurdo que admitiera que algo tan infantil rige mis pensamientos. No obstante, por mucho que uno crezca, siempre existe un momento de tu vida en que cosas que nunca esperabas que ocurrieran, de pronto…suceden y en lo único q puedo pensar es en lo mágico que es todo

_High dive into frozen waves_

_Where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain_

_And it's was worth it every time_

_._

Y tal como uno de esos mágicos momentos este llega y simplemente se cruzan por tu camino en forma de unos enigmáticos ojos grises y con una mirada afilada que te llega a penetrar en lo más profundo. Eso es a lo que yo le llamo magia. Y sí, "él" llegó así, sin avisar, como una desbordante ráfaga de viento otoñal. No le calculo más de veinticinco años. Es un chico de estatura mediana, casi podría decir que de talla pequeña, pero es naturalmente atractivo, elegante… muy sutil. La forma en que se mueve me parece exquisita y su piel es tan blanca que aun en medio de la noche, deslumbra. No creo haber visto a alguien que a esa edad conserve tal color virgen en sus mejillas. Parece ser más del tipo bohemio. Puede que sea pintor o bailarín. Puede que incluso sea músico o poeta. Con esas pestañas suyas tan largas y esos labios naturalmente carnosos, él podría ser lo que le diera la gana.

C_hicos como él, pueden llegar a conseguirlo todo en el mundo. Sólo tienen que sonreír._

Doy un ligero sorbo al trago de whisky sin apartar mi mirada de su aperlado rostro. No suelo hacer esto continuamente. Salir a bares para ligar no es precisamente una de mis mejores habilidades. Desde hace más de tres años, estoy en una relación estable y nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza vivir un affaire de una noche. _Pero hoy me sentí diferente_… Esta noche pensé que podía hacer algo arriesgado… y lo hice.

No, por esta vez no me arrepiento de haber seguido mis instintos. Con semejante ángel tan cerca, hasta el infierno resultaría placentero. _¿Será que él es consciente de lo atractivo que es?_ ¿_O sabrá que en toda esta ciudad, con millones de habitantes, él es el único ser humano que ha logrado capturar mi atención?_ Si algo tengo, es que no soy fácil de complacer… y aparentemente, él tampoco.

- Oi… ¿sabe si hay un hotel cerca de aquí?! – le pregunta a la bar tender – Pero uno de decente, cuatro o cinco estrellas.  
- Tendrás que tomar rumbo a al centro de la ciudad o lo mas cerca, si quieres algo así. Por estos lugares no hay sitios de alto rango.  
- ¿De verdad? – Responde él torciendo sus labios – ¡Mierda! No puedo tener tan mala suerte.  
- Hay un hotel medianamente aceptable cerca de aquí, pero no creo que llegue ni al ranking de estrellas. Podría ir allí.  
- No… no voy a arriesgarme a pescar alguna enfermedad horrible por llegar a uno de esos sucios lugares – refutó – Oye… ¿podría conectar mi celular? Ya no tengo nada de batería, y me urge hacer una llamada.  
- Bueno, no hay problema justo aquí bajo la barra hay un enchufe – dice la bartender– Pero tendrás que consumir algo, o si no, mis jefe me reprenderán.  
- ¿Beber dices?...- el chico lindo se queda pensando por un momento, y justo en ese instante, viéndolo mover ligeramente sus pestañas de arriba a abajo, me percato de que me gusta más de lo que tenía contemplado.

Veo con detalle los gestos y movimientos q hace. Es la primera vez q lo veo y me atrae quiero saber mas y …bueno no es que esa persona sólo te guste, es que deseas que entre en tu vida y harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para conseguirlo.

_Hold still right before we crash_

_Cause we both know how this ends_

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass_

_And I drown in you again_

_._

Muy iluso que a mis veintiséis años mi instinto cazador se haya ido a tope, y más absurdo aun porque no tengo la menor idea de quién sea y mis miedos al ridículo se incrementan.

Este tipo tiene todo lo que yo físicamente podría desear, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea su situación emocional o preferencia sexual. ¿Hablarle o no hablarle? En realidad, voy a dejarlo al azar, o en cuanto encuentre el valor.

- Sírveme un Blody marry – dice por fin sonriendo ampliamente – Posiblemente tenga que manejar a casa y quiero estar sobrio….solamente me tomare uno  
- ¡Trabaja un Blody marry !- _vaya bebida mas exótica… le va bien a tan exquisito personaje._

Él asiente mientras la bartender amablemente le muestra dónde puede conectar su teléfono móvil. Suspiro profundamente. ¿Qué tan lejos llegará a ser mi rollo con él? ¿Una hora? ¿La noche entera? ¿Eternidades? En realidad, esa es una de las preguntas más utópicas que puedo hacerme a mí mismo, pero la respuesta es más clara: durará lo que tenga que durar, pero haré que ese tiempo sea inolvidable…dentro y fuera de la cama.

- Tsk….¡Maldito aparato! – Saca su frustración haciendo un puchero de frustración - ¡No ha cargado ni un poquito!  
- No han pasado ni cinco minutos – me animo a decir mientras tomo un trago más de whisky – Necesitas esperar.  
- humm…si claro, como si la paciencia fuera una de mis virtudes – bufa él sin mirarme.  
- Puedes usar el mío. Tiene buena recepción, aun en sitios cerrados.

Él que entonces no había reparado ni un poco en mí, voltea a mirarme con reparo.

No soy muy bueno leyendo en los ojos de la gente, pero tiene una mirada tan transparente, que es muy fácil adivinar lo que está pensando: aquí está este pobre borracho pretendiendo ligar conmigo. Y sí, él está parcialmente en lo correcto: yo intento ligar con él, aunque no precisamente porque esté borracho.

- Marca el número que necesites – insisto deslizando mi celular a través de la barra para que él pueda alcanzarlo – Y no te preocupes por pagarme la llamada. Es una cortesía de la casa.  
- ¿Acaso eres dueño de este lugar? – me dice mirando de reojo mi móvil.  
- Puede que sí y también puede que no – sonrío - Tú dime quién quieres que sea, y yo haré todo lo posible por complacerte.  
- Gracias, pero no – regresando el celular hacia mis manos – Esperaré a que mi propio aparato cargue un poco de batería.  
- Eres obstinado.  
- Y tú eres un poco salido, ¿no?  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Já!...Como jamás podrías imaginarte.  
- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?  
- No salgo con desconocidos. Y mucho menos con mocosos.  
- Bien – suspiro comenzando a divertirme – Entonces, como no quieres aceptar mi ayuda, ni decirme tu nombre y mucho menos salir conmigo, creo que tendré que hacer la pregunta directa y sin rodeos: _¿quieres ser mío?  
_- ¿Qué?! – replica el chico abriendo sus ojos de forma descomunal.  
- No por una noche, ni tampoco por una temporada – asiento con total determinación - ¿Te gustaría ser mío para siempre?

.

- su bebida a la orden- la bartender interviene la conversación y él actúa como si nada. Desvía la mirada y busca apesadumbrado algo en sus bolsillos: su reloj de pulsera. Revisa la hora para luego volver a fijar su mirada en su teléfono celular, que sigue tan muerto como lo ha estado mi conciencia desde hace años. Se tensa.

Yo, por el contrario, bebo un trago más de whisky. Espero por su respuesta tranquilamente. De hecho, podría esperar por él toda la vida sin un gramo de ansiedad… y la ventaja que tengo a diferencia de él, es que yo sí soy paciente.

_Cause you are the piece of me,_

_I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly,_

_._

Sus gestos se vuelven erráticos. Se ah puesto nervioso. La forma en que golpea el celular contra la barra, es prueba fiel de ello. Sonrío. Hasta esos berrinchitos tienen atractivo. Me pregunto qué carita pondría si yo le chupara la verga, y a mitad del trabajo, me alejara de su cuerpo argumentando que me duele la cabeza. Seguro que explotaría y me golpearía, pero no me pediría que volviera. Él luce justo como los que me gustan: obstinados y testarudos hasta decir basta.

- Tsk…¡Odio esta mierda de tecnología! – dice él hacia la bartender - No ha cargado ni un poco, y cada vez que intento hacer una llamada, se apaga.  
- Puede que la batería se haya estropeado – responde la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta sirviéndole un segundo trago – En ese caso, no creo que cargue aunque te quedes aquí toda la noche.  
- No me pienso quedar aquí toda la noche.  
- ¿Y entonces? –Digo sacando la cajetilla de cigarrillos para invitarle uno - ¿A dónde vamos a ir después de salir de aquí?  
- Que demonios?!…. ¿soy yo o a clientela de este sitio es siempre tan pesada? – Pregunta hablando nuevamente a la bar tender–

La chica no dice nada. Sonríe mientras me sirve un poco más de whisky. Yo le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad. Es obvio que se está divirtiendo con nosotros, tan obvio como que para mí, este juego se ha vuelto una cuestión por demás interesante.

Saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo ruedo en su dirección. Él mira el tabaco girar y girar hasta que choca contra su mano derecha. Su expresión al ver el cigarrillo es casi tan linda. Algo así como un puchero.

- ¿Es en serio? – Dice con desdén – piérdete!  
- Vaya q delicado, humm…no eres más que un snob, ¿verdad? – le digo encendiendo mi propio cigarrillo – Sí, claro que lo eres –continúo – De hecho, eres de esos niños ricos que sintiéndose salvaje, se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir a un bar bien lejos de Roppongi. Pero… ¡oh desgracia! El celular que te dio tu papá, murió antes de que tan siquiera pudieras mandar un mensaje SOS para que tu chofer viniera a salvarte. Así pasó todo, ¿no?  
- ¿Eres un maldito escritor de novelas baratas? – replica él tomando el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo – Porque si lo eres, debes tener mucho éxito en tu trabajo. Digo, con la de mentes limitadas que deambulan por la ciudad…uno escucha cada porquería  
- Soy músico – le digo sacando un cigarrillo más de la cajetilla para hacerlo rodar en su dirección.  
- ¿Clásico? – pregunta él sorprendido con mi insistencia.  
- Tengo una banda de rock.  
- ¡Ay por Dios! – Exclama él conteniendo una carcajada – El rock no es música, al menos, no música de verdad.  
- ¿Y tú que escuchas? ¿K-pop? ¿O eres fan de Justin Bieber? Conozco a muchos de tu estilo que hasta se saben sus coreografías.  
- Y yo conozco a muchos de tu estilo que acaban en la tumba por drogadictos. Ya me dirás tú qué es peor.  
- Entonces sí te gusta JB.  
- No me jodas mocoso! – niega tomando el cigarrillo para colocarlo entre sus labios.  
- Pues yo creo que ya va siendo hora de eso, ¿no crees? – Le digo acercándome para ofrecerle fuego – La madrugada en pleno y poca gente alrededor.

Sonríe seductor mientras enciende el cigarrillo. Aspira un poco y luego libera el humo contra mi cara. No puedo evitar cerrar un poco los ojos, y en ese momento de descuido, él retira el cigarrillo que tengo en mis labios para introducir en mi boca justo el que él estaba fumando. Me ha tomado por sorpresa. Lo admito. Me ha hecho temblar.

- Un beso indirecto, mocoso – me dice guiñándome el ojo – Y ahora, piérdete de mi vista, que eso es lo que único que vas a tener conmigo esta noche, ¿estamos?

La bartender suelta una carcajada mientras él vuelve a intentar hacer una llamada en su celular. Yo, con el cigarrillo aun sobre mis labios, tomo asiento a su lado mientras pido otro whisky en las rocas. No hay problema. Si él piensa que ha ganado la partida, le voy a dar ese sorbito de triunfo. Pero lo cierto es que ahora estoy más cerca que nunca, sentado a su lado, hombro con hombro, tan cerca que puedo aspirar el perfume natural de su cabello y regodearme con la perfecta línea de su perfil. No, la verdad es que no voy nada mal. Para ser las tres de la mañana, voy maravillosamente bien.

_Still fine and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love?s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_._

Como dos desconocidos que nunca antes han tenido nada que ver, pueden llegar a compartir momentos de complicidad aun en completo silencio? Hasta antes de que compartiera un cigarrillo con este bello desconocido, parecía que el proceso de conquista iba a ser relativamente simple si usaba tácticas que tantas veces ocupé en mis años de conquistador. Las mismas frases suelen funcionar para la mayoria, y los mismos gestos suelen darte resultados óptimos si los usas adecuadamente. Al final, no hay que esforzarse mucho si sabes bien lo que quieres.

Pero con él, todo ha sido diferente. No sólo no ha cedido ni un poco ante mis avances, sino que además, parece disfrutar enormemente ignorando el hecho de que intencionadamente he acercado su cuerpo al mío. No lo estoy tocando o algo parecido. ¡Me faltan mucho para llegar a ese punto! Pero el simple hecho del sentir el calor de su brazo traspasar al mío, me hace reconocer que él y yo seríamos perfectos compartiendo la cama. ¡Y vaya que la sola idea me desconcierta! Nunca antes había sentido tal grado de atracción sexual por persona alguna. Por lo general, son los otros los que se sienten irremediablemente atraídos hacia mí. Un poco nublados por mi físico y otro poco por lo deslumbrante de mi profesión. Pero este es inmune a todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo entonces voy a llevármelo a la cama?

- ¡Bien! – exclama emocionado mirando la pantalla de su celular - ¡Al fin conseguí enviar un mensaje de texto!  
- ¿A tu papá? – le digo usando un tono de voz sarcástico.  
- A mi pareja – corrige él sin voltear a mirarme.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto.  
- Si no te he mencionado mi nombre, mucho menos el de mi pareja.  
- ¿Es guapo?  
- ¿Guapo? – repite él mirándome de reojo - ¿Idiota y qué te hace pensar que estoy hablando de un hombre?  
- Intuición tal vez  
- Soy bisexual – remarca él – He tenido novias y novios por igual. No tengo el menor problema con eso.  
- ¿Y ahora estás con un hombre?  
- Sí, tengo casi más de 6 años con él.  
- ¿seis años? – Repito estupefacto - ¿por qué tan poca variedad?  
- Porque me la chupa como nadie – sonríe - La tiene muy grande. No puedo dejarlo.  
- Eso más que una pareja, suena a una droga…una muy dura.  
- ¿Nunca has escuchado decir que el amor es como un estimulante? – Dice con seguridad - ¡Bien esa es verdad! Al encontrara la persona adecuada, ya no puedes volver atrás. Ahí mismo te quedas.  
- Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?  
- Oye bien mocoso, de verdad, entiende que no estoy solo.  
- Yo también vivo con alguien… y está bien, no tengo problema con ello.- le informo con una sonrisa.  
- No, no me entiendes…claro q no – sonríe él volteando su torso completamente para quedar frente a mí – eres muy gracioso ¿sabes?, pero no te vas a reír igual después de la golpiza que te darán.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu novio me va a venir a poner en mi lugar?  
- Lo hará como no guardes tu distancia conmigo… es alguien muy celoso, estas advertido  
- Eres un mentiroso bastante convincente – le digo tocando la punta de su naricita con mi dedo índice – Pero un pequeño mentiroso al fin y al cabo.  
- Tsk….Me estás poniendo de muy mal humor, ¿sabes?  
- Y tú me estas poniendo muy caliente, ¿ eso no te jode?

Él intenta ponerse en pie, pero yo lo atrapo de un brazo antes de que escape. Lo volteo y lo apego mas cerca…Tan cerca como estoy ahora de sus labios carnosos, sería un pecado no rebasar la línea de lo prohibido. Mi mano derecha sujeta su nuca mientras la izquierda baja a su cintura. Lo beso, y el contacto, para mi sorpresa es más desesperado de lo que esperaba. Él no duda en abrir su boca para dejar que mi lengua juegue con la suya. Ni siquiera nos preocupamos por respirar. Nuestro deseo por compartir nuestro respectivo sabor y humedad, es más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Jamás nadie había conseguido que mi pulso se acelerara a un ritmo tan caótico y desmarcado.

- Ey, muchachos, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero vamos a cerrar en una media hora. Así que sería bueno que si quieren algo más de beber, me lo pidan ahora.

La voz de la bar tender hace que él corte el abrazo y me empuje lejos de su cuerpo. Yo me quedo así, estático pero con la respiración por demás entrecortada. Debo tener una cara de idiota descomunal, pero no me importa. Si él vuelve a besarme de esa forma una vez más, seré su idiota de cabecera por siempre y para siempre. ¡Lo juro!

- Dame un tequila… ¡doble! – ordena a la bartender.  
- ¿Tequila? – repite la muchacha algo confundida – Pensé que habías dicho que querías manejar sobrio a casa.  
- Cambié de opinión – apunta convincente – Necesito un shot ligero, para soportar al idiota este hasta que llegue mi novio.  
- Entendido – ríe la chica por lo bajo

Para haberme dado un beso tan apasionado, luce muy tranquilo y controlado. No sé que tanto haya hecho o vivido antes de toparse conmigo, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo ha convertido en un pequeño Demonio de perdición.

- Besas bien, mocoso – dice con una sonrisita extraña – q te quede claro q ni así vas conseguir que me acueste contigo, no me voy a liar contigo. Entiéndelo. Tengo novio.  
- No te creo.  
- ¿Y por qué no? – responde él con aire ofendido.  
- Porque eres lindo y eres dulce – apuntó - También eres inteligente y con bastante personalidad. Además, debo admitir que te vi el trasero desde que llegaste, y es una delicia: redondo, marcado, perfectamente apetecible. En pocas palabras, estas bueno, muy bueno, y es imposible pensar que estas aquí solo. Si en verdad tuvieras novio, no creo que él te dejara salir, así como así, para que un "rock star" como yo te violara. Hay gente idiota en este mundo, pero no creo que exista alguien tan imbécil.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love?s insanity, why are you my clarity?  
_

_._

Él bebe lo último que queda de su trago. No dice nada, pero puedo alcanzar a percibir una sensación de tranquilidad en sus facciones. Puede que mis palabras alimentaran su ego o que sólo le provocaran un momento de reflexión, pero eh sido sincero y en el fondo, se bien que él lo tiene claro. Sé que él entiende que si se acuesta conmigo esta noche, su relación de más de cinco años se puede ir a la mierda… así como se irá la mía.

- ¿En verdad tienes una banda de rock? – dice mirándome fijamente.  
- ¿En verdad tienes novio?  
- Eres lindo mocoso – dice el muchacho sonriendo - Lindo y muy sexy. Créeme que si no tuviera principios, me acostaría contigo.  
- Pues veamos que puede hacer el tequila para cambiar eso – sostengo - Dicen que es muy bueno para combatir la moral.  
- Eres perverso.  
- Y tú eres tan hermoso que no puedo dejar de pensar lo que voy a hacerte cuando te tenga desnudo entre mis brazos- me volteo a la bartender y le ordeno todo el tequila q disponga  
- ¡Tres botellas de tequila para los señores! – dice la muchacha colocando el alcohol frente a nuestros ojos.

De inmediato me apresuro a abrir una botella para servirle un shot, pero él, antes de que pueda hacerlo, me la arrebata para darle un trago largo y directo. Tanto la muchacha, como yo, nos quedamos impresionados con su osadía.

- ¡Salud! – me dice guiñándome un ojo y pasándome la botella.  
- ¡Salud! – le respondo con el alma completamente derretida.

_La noche apenas comienza…Esta noche será larga._

_Walk on through a red parade,_

_and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground_

_And makes us forget all common sense_

_._

Tres botellas de tequila no es cualquier cosa. Hay que tener una alta tolerancia al alcohol para beberlas como si fueran agua. Pues bien, este demonio tiene la resistencia de nadie que yo hubiera conocido antes, al menos nadie con su estatura y peso. No es sólo que pueda beber sin notarse perdido, sino que con cada trago que ingiere, se muestra más poderoso y decidido. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan insanamente perdido con su mirada. Y si por exceso de alcohol me pierdo la oportunidad de cogérmelo, me lo voy a recriminar de por vida.

- ¿Haces esto muy seguido? – me pregunta mirándome con cierto reparo.  
- ¿Beber tequila? – respondo aparentando inocencia.  
- Ligar en bares – apunta – joderte a cualquiera, pese a que tienes pareja.  
- No es mi pasatiempo favorito si es lo que te preocupa.  
- Pero siendo un "rock star", supongo que tienes muchas fans tras de ti.  
- Ni tantas como te estás imaginando.  
- ¿Por qué siempre respondes indirectamente?  
- ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?  
- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? – responde un tanto exasperado – Si lo único que quieres es mostrarme el cuarto de un hotel – apuntó bebiendo un poco más– Pero yo tengo novio, ¿sabes?… un novio muy guapo y sexy. Tanto así, que no te lo podría describir con palabras, porque, aunque lo intentara, siempre me quedaría corto. Es que de verdad, está buenísimo y coge bien rico.  
- ¿Y dónde está el ahora? – Digo tomando de sus manos la botella para dar un largo trago – Pensé que vendría a darme una paliza.  
- Es un hombre muy ocupado, es alguien muy, muy importante. No siempre tiene tiempo para mí.  
- Te abandona por liarse con su secretaria y aun así, te parece perfecto, ¿no?  
- ¡Oh vamos! – Exclama el chico con un gesto nervioso – Seguro que a ti tu noviecito también te parece guapo aunque ande por ahí, revolcándose cuantos se crucen en su camino.  
- Es muy guapo, sí….de eso no tengas dudas  
- ¡Descríbelo! – Exclama imperativo - ¿Está bueno? ¿Te la chupa bien?  
- Esa es….una pregunta demasiado osada ¿no te parece?  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – rebate él insistente - ¿Están casados o sólo viven juntos?  
- Nos casamos hace 3 años… y de relación… llevamos casi los mismos seis años que tú llevas con el tuyo.  
- ¿Casados? ¿De verdad? – Dice abriendo ampliamente los ojos - ¿Y dónde está él ahora? – Pregunta confundido - ¿Se pelearon acaso?  
- Él es un gran artista plástico – respondo – Pinta y esculpe. Está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, y cuando eso pasa, su tiempo libre suele ser mínimo.  
- Vaya! Quiere decir que cuando él está ocupado, tú te vas de puto infiel. Interesante.  
- No lo diría de esa forma – confieso – Pero supongo que tienes razón.  
- A mí no me gusta andar de puto – suspira con los ojos brillosos – Pero mi novio viaja demasiado por su trabajo, así que hay veces que me entran ganas de salir y ver que encuentro. Normalmente nunca pasa nada.  
- ¿Y hoy pasó algo?  
- No lo sé – dice mordiendo su labio inferior mientras alcanza nuevamente la botella – Ese beso que nos dimos… fue diferente.  
- Y yo ni siquiera pensaba salir esta noche… ¡y ya vez! – exclamo – Terminé recibiendo el mejor beso de mi vida .  
- Y si pudieras darme un nombre, ¿cuál sería?  
- Tentación… y yo logro resistirlo todo, menos la tentación.  
.

Tanto él como yo, sabemos que estamos a un paso de transformar nuestras vidas para siempre. ¿Seremos capaces de lanzarnos al vacío dejando de lado todo? ¿Podremos hacerlo sin que al final terminemos arrepintiéndonos?

- ¿Sabes? Yo tendría que irme ahora mismo a casa – susurra poniéndose en pie con cierta dificultad – No estoy muy lúcido que digamos y todo comienza a darme vueltas. Por lo mismo, yo tendría que insistir en comunicarme con mi novio para que venga a buscarme… pero… por alguna extraña razón, no quiero hacerlo.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que te revolcarás conmigo?  
- La mejor forma librarse de la tentación es caer en ella, ¿no? – sonríe – Pues bien, creo que no tendré otro remedio. No tengo dinero ni para pagar los tragos que me tomé antes y al menos sé que tú eres lo suficientemente decente como para saldar mis deudas.  
- Yo me encargo de eso. No te apures. Pagar las deudas de un ángel, es casi como comprar un pase directo al cielo.  
- ¿vaya frasecita cursi, se la robaste a algún escrito guay?  
- Esa frase es tuya – le digo guiando mi rostro hacia el suyo – Te la regalo para que la guardes en tu memoria, para cuando los tiempos no sean tan buenos.

Beso sus labios antes de que él se aferre con fuerza de mi espalda. Un acuerdo tácito de amor ha sido pactado sin que ninguno de los dos tenga que dar fe de ello. Es la factibilidad de sentir que por una vez, podremos entregarnos a la pasión sin que nada más importe.

Cuando el efecto del alcohol pase y la luz del día llegue, ya tendremos de que preocuparnos. Por el momento nos guiaremos por el instinto aquel de deseo que… sólo nuestros cuerpos saben perfectamente como seguir.

_Don?t speak as I try to leave,_

_cause we both know what we choose_

_If you pull, then I?ll push too deep_

_and I'll fall right back to you_

_._

Me siento como un adolescente a punto de experimentar su primera relación sexual. Hacía mucho que no sentía esta ansiedad recorriéndome las entrañas.

El sexo tendría que ser así siempre: loco, desatado, poco irracional y demasiado intenso. ¡Oh sí! La primera vez siempre estás a la expectativa de lo que sucederá… de lo que vendrá… de si serás capaz de terminar o de tan siquiera empezar. Mi primera vez no fue la excepción y tuvo tanto de todo que ahora mismo no podría describirla con palabras. Aquello fue intenso

- Aún no me tocas y ya la tienes durísima – me dice mirándome de reojo con un aire de poder absoluto – Espero que no seas un eyaculador precoz. Si es así, estaré decepcionado  
- Y yo solo espero que a ti te guste el sexo fuerte y sin consideraciones. Si te pones estrecho, serás tú el que me decepcionará a mí.  
- Créeme que en mi profesión, no puedo ponerme mis moños – sonríe deteniendo su paso intempestivamente – Tengo que estar listo para todo, en todo momento.  
- ¿Profesión?! – Repito confundido con lo que ha dicho – No me digas que eres un…  
- Vamos a hacerlo aquí – dice dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, con una angelical sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - ¡Es perfecto!  
- ¿Aquí? – repito extrañado sintiendo como mi corazón se acelera - ¿En plena calle dices?  
- No seas tonto!... – ríe él mientras camina hacia un auto deportivo que se encuentra estacionado – Lo vamos a hacer allí adentro.

Ha sacado de entre sus pantalones, lo que a todas luces parece un pequeño y sospechoso alambre. Haciendo gala de una astucia descomunal, se hinca frente a la puerta del auto mientras introduce el alambre en la cerradura. Yo lo miro sin poder evitar lanzar una expresión de angustia. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo este desquiciado?

- ¡Espera! – le digo caminando hasta él con un claro terror en mi rostro – ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es ilegal! ¡Podemos ir a la cárcel!  
- ¿Ahora te preocupas por ir a la cárcel? – me dice con una sonrisa torcida – ¡Hombre, relájate! Pudiste ir a la cárcel desde antes por darle alcohol y cigarrillos a un menor de edad. Claro, dejando de lado que me acosaste sexualmente, esto no es nada.  
- ¿Menor de edad?! – repito fuera de mí - ¿Eres menor de edad?  
- bueno cumplo veinticuatro años en diciembre. Tampoco te azotes. Si vamos a prisión, al menos no tendrás ningún cargo por pedófilo en tu registro.

Las cosas se han salido de control, y aunque todo en esencia luce bastante emocionante, en realidad, puede resultar peligroso. ¡No voy a parar en la cárcel por culpa de una cara bonita con problemas mentales! Simplemente… ¡no lo voy a permitir!

- Voy a llevarte ahora mismo a tu casa – le dijo de forma clara y rotunda  
- No tengo casa – dice zafándose de mi agarre para continuar con su tarea de abrir el auto – El tipo con el que vivo me corrió esta tarde. Por eso me fui a aquel bar. Pensaba liarme con un viejo cualquiera. De hecho, concerté una cita por internet, pero se le acabó la pila al celular y ya no pude concretar nada. Fue entonces que apareciste tú.  
- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – le digo totalmente anonadado – Entonces todo ese teatrito de que eras muy decente fue… ¿un cuento?  
- ¡Listo! – sonríe el muchacho abriendo la puerta del auto - ¿Entras o no?  
- ¡No, esto es ilegal! – le digo con reparo – Si alguien nos pilla…  
- No nos vamos a robar el auto – me dice muy seguro de sí mismo – Sólo vamos a coger allí. Nos llevará unos veinte minutos y luego cada quien se va por su lado. Tan simple como eso. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?  
- ¿Y si viene el dueño qué? – Insisto preocupado  
- El trabajo que hice fue totalmente limpio –dice sonriendo – Nadie pensaría que forcé la cerradura, así que si el dueño viene, podemos alegar que pensamos que era nuestro auto, disculparnos e irnos. No tienes que preocuparte por todo, mocoso cobarde. Parecías mucho más osado en el bar. Ahora, sinceramente, das un poquito de pena.  
- Tú has hecho esto antes con cientos de tipos diferentes, ¿verdad? – le digo con el corazón acelerado – A ti no te importa nada, ¿cierto?  
- Sólo me importa que la tengan grande y me cojan rico. ¿Hay un problema con eso?

En realidad no existía ningún problema. La mayoría siempre sueña con vivir la fantasía sexual de nuestras vidas. Una fantasía que involucre la locura llevada a su máximo extremo. ¿Qué tengo que perder? Sí, tiene sentido hacer algo desquiciado y más si lo haces con alguien que, bajo la luz de la luna, resulta aún más hermoso.

Lo he decidido. No queda más que pensar. Tomo aire y me cuelo en el asiento trasero del deportivo con el tipo más extravagante? que haya visto en mi vida. ¡Vaya que está bueno! Esa cara… ese abdomen… ¡ese paquete! Abro la pretina de su pantalón sin pensármelo mucho. Quiero comérmelo entero. Sin consideraciones, sin reparos, sabiendo que mañana me quedaré con el recuerdo del sabor amargo de su sexo en mi boca. ¿Qué importa si voy a parar a la cárcel? ¡Al menos me lo habré tirado bien duro y bonito!

- ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o vas a dejar que te la coma sin tan siquiera compartir eso conmigo?  
- Llámame Levi – sentenció incitándome con sus caderas  
- Levi – suspiro deslizando mi lengua sobre su hermoso falo expuesto - Estás completamente loco.

El mueve sus caderas de forma tal, que no me queda más remedio que seguir su ritmo y darle una felación desconsiderada, voraz, de esas que pueden dejarte marcas irremediables. Pero él sabe lo que quiere. Él sabe guiarme de forma tal, que nuestros cuerpos se funden en un frenesí de sudor y saliva. Se corre en mi boca no una, sino varias veces. Su capacidad de recuperación es tal que por momentos siento que no podré complacerlo del todo. No obstante, la forma en que mira mi miembro, justo antes de darle una lengüetada, me demuestra que él estaba tan necesitado de mí, como yo de él.

- ¡Es tan grande! – Dice acariciándola con ambas manos, para ponerla tan dura le sea posible – ¡Sabía que la tendrías gigante! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Métemela! – Me ordena montándose sobre mí con una desesperación inusitada - ¡Duro! ¡Dame duro!  
- Eres malo y sucio – digo tomándolo de las caderas para colocarlo en posición – Te mereces que te trate mal.  
- ¡Venga! – Grita emocionado - ¡Dame duro mocoso!

Y sin pensar mucho en lo que pasará en el futuro, dedico todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos en adentrarme en su cuerpo y rozarlo allí… justo donde sé que él más lo necesita. Su rostro es tan hermoso, que hasta totalmente cegado por el placer, resulta divino. Los sonidos que emite; las palabras que musita; la forma en que inevitablemente su miembro se vuelve a elevar para terminar rozando la parte baja de mi abdomen.

- No aguanto – me dice totalmente fuera de sí – Es mucho… es mucho Eren.  
- No se vale terminar el juego antes de tiempo! – sonrío atrayendo su rostro contra el mío para poder besarlo – Eso es trampa.  
- Es que necesito decir tu nombre… Eren, Eren!… ¡mi Eren!

Ambos caemos rendidos sobre el asiento del auto cuando el orgasmo llega a su punto más alto. Después del ruido que estábamos emitiendo, ese silencio imperturbable parece el antídoto necesario para reconocer que una vez más lo hemos hecho. Así, tan simple, tan divertido, tan osadamente perverso.

- Eso estuvo muy… muuuuuy bien Eren – me dice besando mi pecho mientras se incorpora para mirarme – ¡Cada vez lo haces mejor!  
- Y tú estás listo para ganarte un premio Oscar – sonrío dándole un beso en su naricita – Ese rollito en el bar fue… ¡de película!  
- ¡Me divertí mucho! – Dice emocionado - ¡Estuvimos impresionantes! Claro que yo sobresalí más que tú.  
- Ey, no te muevas tanto o me la vas a poner dura de nuevo, y no creo que a Hanji-san le resulte precisamente divertido que dejemos su auto hecho una mierda.  
- La loca puede irse mucho al infierno – sonríe Levi iniciando nuevamente el rito – lo único que quiero es hacerlo contigo hasta el amanecer.  
- No queda mucho para eso.  
- Entonces… no hay tiempo que perder.

Y su pregunta es… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Pasa lo que tendría que pasar entre todas las parejas del mundo. Pasa que Levi y yo, a veces, jugamos a mentir.

_Cause you are the piece of me,_

_I wish I didn?t need  
Chasing relentlessly,_

_still fine and I don?t know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love?s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

….

Después de ser novios desde la adolescencia Levi y yo entablamos una relación que de tan larga, comenzó a ser monótona. Lo que antes parecía maravilloso, llegó a un punto de tedio absoluto; lo que alguna vez no nos molestó ni por asomo, se convirtió en motivo de peleas encarnizadas. Estuvimos a punto de separarnos en varias ocasiones

- No me quiero divorciar, Levi – dije seguro – No quiero salir, vivir o acostarme con nadie más. No podría.  
- Entonces vamos a hacer algo por arreglar nuestra situación – propuso él hincándose delante de mí, para poder fundir sus ojos con los míos - ¡Vamos a luchar!  
- ¿Luchar contra qué? – Inquirí nervioso - ¿Contra nosotros mismos?  
- ¡Contra aquello que no nos gusta! – Respondió él resolutivo – ¡Contra esta maldita rutina que nos está devorando por dentro!  
- Hablas como si quisieras que renunciáramos a nuestra vida.  
- ¿Y por qué no? – Sonrió - ¿Por qué no aparentar, aunque sea por un momento, que somos otras personas?  
- No entiendo  
- Yo te amaría aún si no fueras quien eres – explicó el joven tranquilo – No me importaría si fueras un medico o un bombero. Eren, seguiría siendo Eren, y yo lo amaría con todas y cada una de mis fuerzas.  
- ¿estás insinuando que tengo que cambiar de trabajo?  
- ¡No niño tonto! – dijo él riendo – Te estoy diciendo que no importa quien seas, como seas y la forma en que nos hayamos hablo de jugar a vivir otras vidas para volver a enamorarnos. Te hablo de flirtear como hace mucho no flirteamos. De seducirnos… ¡de reencontrarnos!  
- ¿Fingiendo que somos otras personas?  
- Jugando a que somos otras personas – corrigió él – Jugando como jugábamos en un principio y nos divertíamos soñando con el futuro. Es la última carta que nos queda por jugar, Eren. Si después de esto no pasa nada… yo… yo la verdad…  
- ¡Acepto! – dije decidido tomando su rostro con ambas manos – Y te prometo que pase lo que pase, voy a hacer que esto funcione.

La vida… el amor en pareja y la convivencia no son fáciles. Siempre aparecen diferentes problemas que enfrentar y situaciones difíciles que resolver, llegamos a pasamos días tristes y también días mediocres. Nadie puede ser absolutamente feliz, aun cuando tenga a la persona que más amas durmiendo a tu lado. Al final, siempre nos dejamos vencer por el tedio y la desesperanza.

El plan funcionó. Cada cumpleaños mutuo, aniversario o día de San Valentín, Levi y yo nos preparábamos para vivir una situación inusual, donde ambos fingíamos no conocernos. Era como vivir dentro de una obra de teatro, donde la improvisación sería nuestra única bandera. Así a veces él era un asesino en serie y yo un policía retirado; o yo era un Estudiante por demás precoz y él maestro ingenuo. Siempre, con cada aventura, algo nuevo surgía, y de esa forma, la llama de la pasión nunca terminaba.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love?s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_._

De cierto modo pude ver las cosas en otra perspectiva, todo este jueguito tenía sentido. Sin darme cuenta, había olvidado lo complejo que resultó conquistar a Levi en el pasado.

Lo cierto es que yo tenía a un ángel maravilloso viviendo a mi lado y no lo valoraba como merecía. ¡Cuántos querrían tener la suerte mía! Levi siempre fue hermoso, bueno y naturalmente cálido. Miles de hombres y mujeres morirían por salir con él aunque fuera una sola vez. Y yo lo tenía en mi cama desde hacía muchos años. Lo besaba cuando me daba la gana y lo amaba de la misma forma. Me lo gané con esfuerzo y con constancia, pero al correr de los años, me olvidé de que tenía que seguir luchando por agradarle.

Una vida en pareja necesita más empeño, más dedicación y más compromiso. Eso fue lo que Levi me enseñó con sus juegos: a no perder la ilusión de conquistarlo. ¡A no perder la perspectiva de que nada, ni siquiera el amor más grande, es para siempre!

- Gracias Eren – me dice mi hermoso esposo regalándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo manejo rumbo al departamento de Hanji, para devolver su auto – ¡Fue divertido!  
- Gracias a Hanji por ser tan solidaria – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa – Creo que al final le pagaré un servicio de limpieza total para su auto. El asiento de atrás quedó hecho un asco.  
- Pero valió la pena, ¿no es cierto?  
- Si es por ti todo vale la pena, Levi– admito convencido – ¡Feliz aniversario Heichou!

Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Y aun faltan muchos más pero cada año se hace corto cuando se trata de vivir el amor. Yo lo estoy viviendo a su lado. Y me encanta

.

.

* * *

Sus opiniones cuentan TuT...otro one-shot, pero me gustaría hacer uno de capítulos...entre un omegaverse y otro estilo militar pero con mas caps...tal vez un mpreg por ahí...ya un próximo one-shot estaría entre un desamor (un engaño :c) inspirado por un tema de rihanna este seria pov de levi...opiniones son bienvenidos...díganme q es un asco...XD o algo


End file.
